Titania's Apprentice
by Slayer4546
Summary: It's been 12 years since the tartaros incident and the new generation of fairy tail wizards is here. Follow Darkion as he faces the challenges of being an apprentice to the great Titania, Erza Scarlet. Rated M for vulgar language and blood with intense violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Titania's Apprentice

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. This is my first multi-chapter story. Please leave reviews and no flames. All characters not recognized from fairy tail are mine and I would appreciate it if you could refrain from stealing them.**

Chapter 1: A team is formed, maybe? Pt. 1

It was early in the morning when Darkion awoke. He was used to getting up at this time, due to the rigorous training his teacher put him through early every morning. He looked into the mirror at his reflection. Darkion had long black hair that reached his shoulder blades. He kept a small part of his hair in a braid that sat on top of the rest of his hair in the back. He was lean and muscular and he had grey eyes, but when he used his magic they had a red glow. He started putting on his armor and got ready to go for an early morning run. His armor consisted of Steel arm gauntlets, a black leather vest with throwing knives strapped to it, and steel leg armor plates. He also wore a crimson scarf that he was very fond of, since it was the only thing he had left from his old family.

He was currently 16 years old and was also one of the oldest of the kids at the guild. He had learned to help keep the other kids in line, but he wasn't quite as harsh about it as his teacher. She was even more harsh when it came to training. He and his teacher ran every morning in the beginning of his training, then they eventually trained with swords, spears, and hand to hand combat. He had to learn his magic on his own, but he eventually got the hang of it. He had also acquired exemplary stealth skills throughout his training. Running with Erza was what used to happen every morning, but now he ran by himself.

Once he was ready, he entered the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of pancakes. He saw his teacher cooking at the stove. She had long, beautiful, red hair and wore heavy steel armor. She was strict, but also passionate and kind-hearted. His teacher was the magnificent Erza Scarlet, the most renowned requip mage in all of Fiore.

"Good morning Darkion, I made breakfast for us,"Erza greeted.

"Good morning Erza, the food smells nice,"Darkion replied.

They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying their breakfast, until Simon came running into the kitchen. Simon was Erza's 11 year old son. He had his mother's red hair, her temper, and his father's tattoo under his right eye.

"Hey mom, could we do some training today?"Simon asked with hope in his eyes.

Erza thought for a moment.

"Okay, but only if you join in my morning run,"Erza decided.

"But running is so boring, I thought I could just skip to the sparring," Simon whined.

"Running is an important part your training too, whether it's boring or not,"Erza replied sternly.

"Okay fine,"Simon begrudgingly agreed.

When they were finished eating they all went outside. Erza and Simon went one way and Darkion went the other. Darkion ran to the guild, before making his way to the east forest, there his run took on a new level, as he climbed trees and jumped from one branch to another. After running 2 miles into the forest he turned around and headed back for Magnolia. When he was back in Magnolia he finished his run by scaling buildings and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He eventually made it back to the guild and walked in the door to greet his friends.

The first one to greet Darkion was Nashi Dragneel. She was the 10 Year old daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. She had pink hair and an addiction to fighting and food. She demanded a fight, but Darkion refused. Not far behind Nashi was her 8 year old little brother, Igneel Dragneel. He had his mother's blonde hair, but it was spiky and unruly like his father's. He liked to read and occasionally snuck away with his mother's gate keys. The next ones to greet Darkion were the Dreyar twins and their older sister. The first of the twins was Azazel. He had his mother's white hair and blue eyes, as well as the same devious attitude she had when she was a teen. The second of the twins was Garnet, she also had her mother's white hair and blue eye's. She acted the same way as her brother. They were both 10 years old and liked to cause trouble, but their older sister usually put them in line.

Their older sister Audra, was 12 years old and was the third oldest of the guild children. She had light blonde hair and her mother's blue eyes. There were two kids that were too busy fighting to say hello to Darkion. They eventually noticed him standing there and decided to say hi. The first to walk up was Aquilo Fullbuster and he was 10 years old. He had raven hair and deep blue eyes. He also had a habit of taking off his clothes, that came from training with his father. The second to greet him was Alice Redfox and She was 9 years old. She had blue wavy hair and piercing red eyes. She was kind of short for her age, but she had quite a temper and wouldn't hesitate to fight with the other children, be it boy or girl. She also had a secret love for reading.

There were two other children, but they preferred to stay close to their mothers. One of them was Cordelia Fullbuster, who was only 5 years old. She had her mother's blue hair, but she had her father's eyes and cold attitude.

The other child was Charlotte Redfox, she was 3 years old and had black hair with hazel eyes. She was shy and had trouble being away from her mother. Darkion decided he wanted to take a job, so he went to the board. After searching for awhile he found a job that payed 500,000 jewel, but he would need a group to take this on.

"Hey everyone! I found this job that pays a lot, but I need a group to come with me," Darkion announced.

It was quiet for a moment, but then the kids of the guild all jumped up at once to volunteer. Darkion decided that he had to pick the most qualified to accompany him, so he looked around in thought. He eventually came to a decision.

"I would like for Alice, Nashi, and the Dreyar twins to accompany me,"he claimed.

"You four should go ask your parents,"Darkion suggested.

They all ran off to ask permission, but there was a voice behind Darkion.

"What about me big brother Darky?" Simon asked with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Simon, I just don't think you're quite ready yet," Darkion said.

Simon looked let down, so Darkion attempted to cheer him up.

"Hey don't be sad, just train harder and you'll be ready in no time," Darkion encouraged.

Simon faked a smile, but Darkion couldn't see through the deception. Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane approached Darkion.

"So what job are you trying to take our children on?"Mira asked.

"It's just taking out a group of bandits in the forest near Hargeon,"Darkion answered.

"Okay, I suppose that's alright,"Mira replied.

The other mothers nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys, meet me at the train station in two hours,"Darkion said.


	2. Chapter 2

Titania's Apprentice

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. This is my first multi-chapter story. Please leave reviews and no flames. All characters not recognized from fairy tail are mine and I would appreciate it if you could refrain from stealing them.**

Chapter 2: A team is formed, maybe? Pt. 2

Two and a half hours had passed since Darkion asked his group to meet him at the train station. The group was currently riding a train to Hargeon and Nashi was clutching her stomach and groaning from motion sickness. The Dreyar twins simply laughed unsympathetically at the young dragon slayer. Alice just sat there with a slightly pissed off expression.

"What are you so pissed about, Alice?" Darkion asked with a smirk.

"Pinkie over there won't stop being annoying with all those groaning noises,"She replied with a frustrated huff.

"Don't make me kick your ass, screws for brains," Nashi muttered in between groans.

"Hey, watch your mouth Nashi,"Darkion said with a hint of anger.

"Really, how can you even do anything, when you're busy puking your guts out, Dipshit?" Alice retorted in a mocking tone.

"Hey! What did I just say about language?!" Darkion asked/yelled.

"I don't see what the big deal is. They're just words," Garnet stated.

"Yeah, fuck fuck fuckity fuck, see?" Azazel agreed.

"THAT! IS! ENOUGH!" Darkion yelled, with a death glare.

The children shivered in terror and immediately shut their mouths. To say that they were scared was an understatement. Erza had taught Darkion many lessons and one such lesson was the art of intimidation. He may have a longer fuse than her, but his wrath was just as feared and everyone cowered at his glare.

"Every time you curse like that, you're lowering your chances of coming on a mission with me ever again,"Darkion stated.

"We're almost at our destination, but if you think I will turn a blind eye to your misbehaving, then your wrong. I expect you to behave for the rest of the mission, understood?" Darkion said in a threatening tone.

"Aye, sir!" They all exclaimed at once.

The train came to a stop in Hargeon and the group of young wizards gathered up their things and left the train. The peaceful silence of walking to meet up with the client didn't last long, because soon Nashi and Alice were at each other's throats. At first it was just bickering, but now they were exchanging punches.

"Do I hear fighting?!"Darkion yelled with a glare.

"No sir, we were playing around just like good friends," Alice cowardly exclaimed.

"Aye,"Nashi said with agreement.

Darkion managed to get the children to calm down, but wait a minute. Where were the Dreyar twins? Darkion looked around frantically and saw Azazel and Garnet running from what looked to be a shop keeper. The twins and the shop keeper reached Darkion and so the shop keeper spoke up.

"These devious brats tried to shoplift from my store and in the process broke a vase worth 50,000 jewel!" The shop keeper exclaimed in an angry tone.

"I'm so sorry sir, it won't happen again. I'll pay for the damages," Darkion stated.

Darkion handed the man 60,000 jewel. He gave him 50,000 for the vase and 10,000 for the grief. The shop keeper walked away in an indignant huff and Darkion turned around with a glare that would make satan piss himself.

"I turn around for 10 seconds and you think that gives the right to terrorize the shop keepers and steal?"Darkion asked in an angry tone.

The children gulped and nothing else happened or was said on their way to the client. They eventually made it the Hargeon guard barracks, where they were told to meet the client. When they entered the building they were greeted by two guards.

"Are you guys the fairy tail wizards that were sent to help?" One of the guards questioned.

Darkion and the rest of the kids nodded and flashed their guild marks. Darkion's was purple and on his left shoulder. Alice's was black and on her right forearm. Nashi had hers in red and on her right shoulder, just like her father. The Dreyar twins both had theirs in white on their right shoulder blade.

"Okay the captain is through that door in the back," the guards stated while pointing.

The group entered the room and saw it was decorated with badges and awards for service in the military. At the desk sat a gruff looking man with blond hair and a stoic expression.

"So I assume that you're the fairy tail wizards that accepted the job, unless my underlings are just letting random kids enter the base," the man stated.

"Yes sir, would you mind giving us the details?" Darkion asked.

"Sure, there is a group of bandits in the forest and they've been terrorizing the towns people for weeks," the man stated.

"Are you sure you kids can handle this?" he then asked.

"We can totally handle this unlike you weaklings," Garnet exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" the man responded.

"I'm so sorry sir, my comrade here is an idiot," Darkion explained.

"Hey!"Garnet yelled before Darkion slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Anyways we'll just go get started on that mission," Darkion aside while chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, whatever," the man said.

After they made it outside the barracks, Garnet received a slap upside the head, courtesy of Darkion. Garnet looked up at Darkion and scowled.

"What the hell was that for?!" Garnet yelled.

"First of all, I've already told you several times to watch your mouth. Second, the slap you received was because of your cocky and disrespectful attitude toward our client," Darkion stated with an anger filled tone.

"We're going to continue with the mission, but you guys are on thin ice now; one more incident and we aren't going on missions together anymore," Darkion said.

They continued their journey toward the forest, to complete their mission. They walked for about an hour before reaching the edge of the forest. They decided to stop and form a strategy.

"Okay I decided that we probably can't form a proper plan until we have an idea of what we're up against," Darkion decided.

"You guys wait here, while I scout the area," Darkion instructed.

Darkion climbed the nearest tree and silently moved through the forest until he reached a clearing. It looked like there was about seventeen bandits and it appeared two of them were wizards. Darkion made his way back toward the others. When he got there, they were being surprisingly quiet, but he soon realized it was because Nashi was passed out.

"Hey, wake up Nashi we still have a mission to do. There are about seventeen bandits and two of them are wizards. We need to sneak up on them to have an advantage, which means you guys need to be as quiet as possible," Darkion said.

The group nodded in agreement and followed Darkion through the forest being surprisingly silent. All was well and they were almost at the clearing, when suddenly Alice accidentally stepped on the back of Nashi's heel.

"Ow! What the fuck, Alice!" Nashi howled in pain.

The bandits noticed the group of kids and went after them.

"Goddamn it, Nashi! You ruined our element of surprise and cost us our advantage. On top of that you used profanity and I've been telling you guys to stop that all day!" Darkion yelled in fury.

The bandits were suddenly upon them and started attacking. Darkion prepared for the fight, as did the rest of the group.

"REQUIP!" Darkion yelled in a flash of light.

When the light cleared he was holding a halberd with a curved blade on one end and a hook on the other. Darkion immediately started slashing at his enemies and knocked out three bandits by himself. Meanwhile Garnet and Azazel prepared to use their magic.

" Soul Extinction!" they yelled in unison.

A dark purple beam shot from their hands and hit two of the bandits effectively knocking them out.

"Fire dragon's roar!"Nashi yelled

"Iron dragon's club!" Alice yelled at the same time.

They together knocked out two more bandits, but there were still ten more bandits and they hadn't even hit the wizards yet. Suddenly the group of fairy tail wizards were pinned to the ground by an invisible force. A man stepped forward, with a smirk on his face.

"How do you like my gravity magic? You won't able to move until I'm gone, so we'll be going now," the man stated.

The group continued to try and escape the spell, but were unable to move an inch. They watched as their targets ran off with their supplies. Eventually the spell wore off and they could move again. Darkion was clearly pissed and the children shuddered at the thought of what punishment was in store for failing the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Titania's Apprentice

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. This is my first multi-chapter story. Please leave reviews and no flames. All characters not recognized from fairy tail are mine and I would appreciate it if you could refrain from stealing them.**

A team is formed, maybe? Pt. 3

Darkion, Nashi, Alice, and the Dreyar twins walked down the path toward the guild hall with their heads low in shame. They had failed a mission and Nashi, Alice, and the Dreyar twins probably messed up any future chance of working with Darkion. After awhile they finally reached the guild hall and walked inside. The kids went their separate ways to avoid Darkion's wrath, while Darkion took a seat at the bar.

"Hey Darkion, can I get you anything," Mira asked with her usual smile.

"Yeah, could I get a slice of strawberry cake please?" Darkion asked.

"Could you actually make that three?" Erza asked walking up, with Simon in tow.

"Oh, hey Erza," Darkion greeted.

"Hello Darkion, how did the mission go?" she asked.

"Not good, I would like to explain the details when their mothers can all hear about it, if you catch my drift," Darkion replied.

"I see, so they misbehaved. I shall deliver their punishments immediately," Erza decided with a stern expression.

"Woah, I think we better leave that to their mothers," Darkion suggested.

"I suppose you're right," she replied.

"Right about what?" Mira cut in while serving them their cake.

"I'll tell you in a second. Hey Lucy and Levy!" Darkion called.

Lucy and Levy ran up to the bar and took a seat.

"What's up Darkion?" Lucy replied.

"Well there is a situation involving your kids that you all should know about," Darkion stated.

Once they looked like they were listening, Darkion continued.

"I had an issue with trying to keep them from spouting profanities. Azazel and Garnet both attempted to shop lift and broke an expensive vase. Also Alice and Nashi wouldn't stop fighting and cost us our element of surprise along with the success of the mission," Darkion explained.

There was complete silence and then.

"NASHI LAYLA DRAGNEEL!"

"ALICE!"

"AZAZEL and GARNET!"

All the mothers yelled in unison.

Darkion watched as the said kids were scolded and punished for misbehaving.

"Oh and by the way, you guys won't be going on missions with me anymore," Darkion stated with finality..

The kids had displeased expressions on their faces and pouted over Darkion's decision. Suddenly someone came running into the guild hall and this person was known as Cana's 15 year old son Dionysus. He rushed over to the bar and started downing a barrel of whiskey. Dionysus had black hair, purple eyes, and he had inherited his parents drinking tendencies and alcohol tolerance. Soon after came Wendy and Romeo Conbolt with smiles on their faces and holding hands. Wendy was taller now and had more womanly features as well as a deeper voice. Wendy also had a large bump sticking out on her stomach area under her blouse which she rubbed protectively with her other hand. Romeo had gotten taller, more muscular, and now had a deep masculine voice. Wendy and Romeo approached Darkion with a question in mind.

"Hey Darkion, how did that mission with the other kids go?" Wendy asked.

"It was awful, we didn't even finish the mission," Darkion replied with a frown.

"Well we were going to head out on another mission tomorrow and we were wondering if you would like to join us," Romeo stated.

"Yeah sure," Darkion replied with a grin.

Darkion decided he was wore out for the day, so he decided to head home. When he arrived he decided he would have a nap, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Flashback

Darkion was strapped to a table and surrounded by doctors. They were poking and prodding at him with needles and surgical tools. He heard screams in the other room and started to panic. The image faded and now he was standing a mile away from a facility. He walks for several days and reaches the Fairy Tail guild. He walks into the guild and is greeted by a kind white haired woman, who asks if he knows where his parents are. He shakes his head to say no and he is approached by a red headed knight. He is scared at first, but is calmed by her warm smile.

Darkion awoke a bit startled and noticed Erza standing in the door way tapping the door.

"Hey, I heard some noises coming from your room, are you okay?" she asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah I was just having a nightmare," Darkion said.

"Well if you don't mind, could you tell me what it was about?" she requested.

"It was about my past and then my journey to fairy tail," Darkion confessed.

"You could tell me about-,"she started to say, but was interrupted.

"I'd rather not," he said.

"You're going to have to open up eventually; you can't just keep holding it in," Erza stated.

"I know, it's just very difficult," he admitted.

"Well it's dinner time if want to come join us," she stated while walking away.

Erza wanted to further encourage him to confide in her, but she of all people knew these sort of things took time. Darkion got up and stretched before walking into the dining room where Erza and Simon were seated.

He sat down at the dining table and Simon was excited at his presence.

"So Darkion, since the group you took with you wasn't any good does that mean I can go with you now?" Simon asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry Simon, but just because they're not ready doesn't mean you are. They were at the right level with their magic, but the maturity level wasn't there. When it comes to you, you're still not at the right magic level and I'm scared to take you on a mission where I'm responsible for your life. That's why it's better for you to continue training and doing missions with your mom, because she'd be better at protecting you," Darkion explained.

"But-,"Simon started to protest, but Erza stopped him.

"No buts Simon, Darkion is right and is only concerned for your wellbeing," Erza said with a stern expression.

Simon looked disappointed and continued to eat his food in silence, until Darkion spoke up.

"So how's your training coming along, Simon?" Darkion asked.

Simon didn't answer, so Erza decided to answer for him.

"Simon's training is going very well. He has improved greatly in sword play and improved the rate at which he can requip weapons. He still hasn't been able to requip armor yet, but he has some in his requip space for when he can," Erza explained with a prideful expression.

"Well that's awesome! Simon, I know you're upset about not being ready to come with me on missions, but you're almost ready. So keep practicing and you'll be ready in no time," Darkion said with enthusiasm.

Simon just continued frowning and went to his room after he finished eating. Erza sighed and started cleaning the kitchen, but Darkion stopped her and took over. She thanked him and went to her own room to sleep for the night. Darkion finished cleaning up the kitchen and went to his room to get some sleep.

Darkion awoke and got ready for his mission with Wendy, Romeo, and Dionysus. He ate some breakfast and ran out the door toward the guild. When he walked in the guild no one noticed him, so he walked up to his group.

"Hey I'm here, so is everyone ready?" Darkion asked

All three of the members of Darkion's group jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Damn Darkion, you scared the shit out us," exclaimed Dionysus.

That was one thing about Darkion that was unusual and if you're wondering what I'm referring to, allow me to explain. Darkion was put through very rigorous training and learned stealth skills along the way, but he's mastered stealth so much that he accidentally sneaks up on people. This occurrence is one of those cases.

"Me and Wendy are ready, so let's get going," Romeo said.

The four of them exited the guild and headed toward the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

Titania's Apprentice

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. This is my first multi-chapter story. Please leave reviews and no flames. All characters not recognized from fairy tail are mine and I would appreciate it if you could refrain from stealing them.**

A team is formed, maybe? Pt. 4

All that is heard is the wooing of a train as four passenger's board, well five if you count the tiny human that has taken residence in Wendy's womb. There are no groaning sounds from motion sickness, bickering, or obnoxious amounts of swearing this time. Darkion is quite pleased with the train ride so far, so naturally he is quite excited to be working with a group that doesn't give him a headache.

"So what's the mission? I kind of forgot to ask," says Darkion.

"We are taking out a small dark guild near Crocus," states Romeo.

"Woah, that sounds pretty intense for someone like me," Darkion replies.

"Nonsense, I have no doubt you'll kick their asses," Dionysus states while taking a swig of his beer.

"If you say so, but I usually just go for missions taking out bandits," Darkion says nervously.

"Well you can just think of this as a challenge to get stronger," Wendy offers in response.

The train ride was going well, aside from Dionysus's obnoxious consumption of alcohol and Wendy's occasional mood swing. Then half the train car exploded leaving Wendy, Romeo, Dionysus, and Darkion exposed. The cause of the explosion was three unknown wizards who were demanding money and valuable belongings. One of the wizards lit his hand with flames and used it to threaten one of the passengers.

"Hey we aren't very patient, so I suggest you hand over the jewels before I burn everyone on this train to ash," the fire wizard said with a smirk.

"Hey those look like wizards from the guild we're supposed to take down. Just look at their guild marks," Romeo whispered.

Darkion looked at the distinct guild mark on the arm of the fire mage. It was a snake wrapped around a skull and it was green. Deciding that Romeo was right, Darkion jumped into action and requiped his halberd. He went for the fire mage full speed and struck once, before making another attempt at striking, but he is blocked and the fire mage uses his fire to launch himself in the air. Darkion prepares to use his main type of magic as his eyes develop a reddish glow and a red aura surrounds his fingertips. He selects four throwing knives from the sashes on his vest. The red aura then travels from his fingertips to the throwing knives. He draws back and sends the knives flying towards the fire mage. All the knives hit the intended target and the fire mage is knocked out of the air and lies unconscious on the floor of the train car. Meanwhile Wendy and Romeo have already dealt with the other two mages and Dionysus didn't get to do much of anything. One of the mages was still conscious, so Dionysus decided he would question him and torture him if necessary. He lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and held him there.

"Alright asshole, just tell us all of your guild's sensitive information and I won't have to hurt ya," Dionysus demanded with a smug look.

"You're from that shit guild that's after us aren't you. What was its name? Oh yeah, it was fairy tail. Well I'm not telling you anything, you stupid fairy!" the wizard replied with a scornful expression.

Suddenly Dionysus's expression went from smug to pissed. He reached over to his left and touched a chair, which exploded into little pieces. He looked back at the wizard with a glare. The wizard wet himself and started trembling with fear.

"Okay the guild hall is only a mile out from the west side of crocus and there are about 20 members and two of them are S Class," the wizard admitted frantically.

Dionysus continued to glare at the wizard as if to expect more information. The wizard, sensing this decided to give the rest of the information.

"We also don't have a master and one of the guild members is just a kid. I swear that's all I know," the wizard stated.

The wizard fainted once he was dropped to the ground. The group headed off towards their target's guild hall.

"Hey Darkion what kind of magic did you use a while ago?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing, because I've never seen you fight before; I just always assumed you used requip like Erza," stated Wendy.

"Well I do use a little bit of requip magic, but my main type of magic is called kinetic magic. I can apply kinetic energy to any object I touch and send it into motion. It also helps with my hand to hand combat and my speed with weapons," Darkion informed them.

"Well I've never heard of that type of magic before, where did-," Dionysus started but was cut off by Romeo stating that they had arrived.

"Okay, so if possible I would like to avoid hurting the kid. It might be possible to convince them of their wrong doings," Romeo instructed.

Inside the enemy's guild hall

"I can't believe how easy it is to get money from those civilians. All you have to do is wave around a sword and they start begging for mer-*BOOM*"

The doors explode and when the smoke clears there are four people standing there with grins.

"We're from fairy tail and we're here to kick your asses!" Dionysus yells with excitement.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that. Come on guys lets show them what wizards from Skull Serpent can do!" a guild member yelled.

The crowd of enemy wizards surged forward and began attacking, while the fairy tail wizards got into battle stances. Darkion requiped his halberd and begin slicing through enemies left and right. In no time, he had taken down eight of the enemies. Meanwhile Dionysus was having his own battle.

"So your guild's name is Skull Serpent? Wow that's really lame," Dionysus teased while chuckling.

"Why you little shit!" the other mage yelled while drawing back to hit Dionysus.

Dionysus stepped out of the way and punched him in the face. The enemy mage tries to punch again, but Dionysus catches his fist and forces him to the ground. The mage struggles in vain to push Dionysus off of him. Dionysus starts delivering a series of powerful punches to the mages face. The mage looks done for, but then Dionysus just barely dodges a sword being swung at him. The sword is swung again, Dionysus side steps and touches the blade, shattering it into small fragments.

Meanwhile with Wendy and Romeo

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouts, attacking two mages.

The two mages are sent flying through the wall and are knocked out.

"Well that takes care of those two," Wendy said while wiping sweat from her forehead.

"You look exhausted Wendy. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come on this mission while pregnant after all. I'm putting my foot down on this one. You need to start staying home until that baby is delivered. I know you insist that you're fine, but it's too dangerous to continue taking missions when the pregnancy is effecting your magic so much," Romeo states with a worrying tone.

"Okay fine," Wendy begrudgingly agrees.

Suddenly Romeo and Wendy are surrounded by enemy mages and try fend them off but are overwhelmed.

Darkion notices Romeo and Wendy's struggle and prepares two throwing knives. He uses Kinetic magic and sends them flying towards two of the enemy mages, effectively knocking them unconscious. Romeo and Wendy manage to take care of the rest of the mages that were surrounding them.

"It looks we're done here," Romeo proclaims with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say that"

A figure that wasn't noticed before steps out from the shadows and walks towards the fairy tail mages. The figure is cloaked and is a few inches shorter than Darkion. The cloaked figure removes their hood and reveals their face. The mystery person was a young female most likely around Darkion's age.

"This is probably the kid that mage mentioned," Romeo deduced.

"Remember, don't go overboard and hurt her too bad," Romeo said.

"So you're underestimating me because I'm young, are you? Not smart," the girl says.

She then runs forward and lunges at Darkion with a sword.

'Wait where the hell did that sword come from!?' Darkion thought with a confused expression.

"Oh, so you're wondering where this sword came from," the girl states showing off the blade. The blade was made of complete darkness and had a black aura radiating off of it.

"Well to relieve you're confusion, I specialize in shadow make magic," she stated with a smirk.

"Shadow make battle axe!" she yells while lunging at Darkion.

Darkion barely dodges and turns to hit her, but she's gone.

'Where did she go!?" Darkion asked inwardly.

Suddenly he was kicked in the back and he face planted on the ground. The girl tries to strike a final blow while he's down, but is held off by Darkion's halberd. Darkion grits his teeth as tries to push the girl off of him. Eventually he overpowers her and stands up, while pushing her back.

She looks as if she's about to attack again, but falters and drops to her knees and grips her head in agony. She stands up and sprints out of the guild hall.

"What the hell! You can't just bail on a fight like that!" Dionysus yells infustration.

"That was strange. I wonder what made her behave that way,"Darkion said.

"Well she's long gone by now, so we can't go after her. It's time to collect the payment from the client and then go home," Romeo states.

The group begins the journey back to the client, unaware of what is going on elsewhere.

Elsewhere

"The experiments are going very well. We even have a patient who reports to us with their progress. I would say that our goal is well within our reach now," stated a man wearing a lab coat.

"It's my goal and my idea, not yours. Don't get overly confident. There are still many things that's can go wrong and we must be prepared for any circumstance or breach in my plans," another man stated.

 **Hey, so I would like to thank anybody who has taken the time to view this story and also apologize for the inconsistency with updating. I have a lot going on with school and other commitments, so it can be difficult to find time to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

Titania's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. This is my first multi-chapter story. Please leave reviews and no flames. All characters not recognized from fairy tail are mine and I would appreciate it if you could refrain from stealing them.

Simon's Quest and Erza's Grief

The team of Darkion, Dionysus, Wendy, and Romeo walked through the streets of Magnolia with smiles on their faces. The town was its usual cheery and vibrant self. As the team walked toward the guild hall, children ran and played together in the streets, while shop owners sold their wares.

"That mission went very well, I'd say," Dionysus said with a smirk.

"Yes, but we still don't know what was up with that girl," Darkion responded.

"We should talk about this to Makarov and see if he has any information to offer. I have a really bad feeling about that girl," Romeo said.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the guild hall, where Dionysus tried to kick the doors, but accidently destroyed it with his crash magic.

"Uhhh...whoops," Dionysus said with a sheepish smile.

"Damnit Dionysus, i just replaced that door!" Makarov yelled in anger.

Darkion spent the next hour catching up with the other guild members. They all laughed, drank, and fought to their hearts content, until Erza ran into the guild with a frantic expression adorning her face.

"Have any of you seen Simon?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"No, I haven't seen him at all today," Mirajane replied, as the others guild members mumbled their agreements.

"I went to wake him up this morning and he wasn't anywhere in the house," Erza stated.

"We should check the request boards to see if any of the flyers are missing," Lucy suggested.

Mirajane checked the boards and sure enough one of the quest flyers was missing.

"It was a mission to catch some bandits in Onibus," Mirajane informed them.

"Erza I'll help with finding Simon," volunteered Darkion.

"Yeah us too," declared Natsu, along with his family.

Several others stepped forward to aid in the search including Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Warren. The group left the guild together and with the help of the dragon slayers found Simon's scent, which led to the train station. The group boarded the train that was heading for Onibus. Erza was still panicky and you could see the worry upon her face. Lucy tried her best to comfort Erza while the rest of the group sat in silence. The next three hours seemed to drag on and on for Erza as all she could do was think of the horrible scenarios that Simon could have found himself in. The train finally stopped and the group immediately stood and exited. They decided on a plan after a quick discussion upon exiting the train. Natsu and his family would search the north side of town, Gajeel would search the south, Laxus would take the west, and Wendy would cover the east. Warren would wander around the alleys and hidden paths, while also providing his telepathy magic as communication. Erza and Darkion split off to look separately. Darkion looked in several places and covered more ground than he could measure, but had found nothing. Then he heard Gajeel's voice in his head.

'Hey, I traced Simon's scent all the way to this creek on the west edge of town. It's a dead end, but it looks like he traveled further west, judging by these footprints. The whole group managed to gather at the creek in a matter of minutes. They decided to further investigate the area, because the footprints ended abruptly and tracking had become a lot more difficult without them. Darkion decided to climb a tree and scout for any signs of Simon's whereabouts. He looked around at his surroundings, but could find no clues, until he looked down. He looked down into the tree he was standing in and found remnants of rope on the branches of the tree. He inspected it further and concluded that the rope was left over from a trap, which was most likely set by the bandits Simon set to apprehend. He descended the tree and approached the group.

"Hey guys, I think I found a clue as to what happened to Simon. There is remnants of a trap in that tree right where the footprints have stopped. It's safe to assume he was captured by the bandits he was seeking," Darkion informed them.

"God damnit, no!" Erza shouted in trembling fury.

It was clear that Erza was losing it, so Darkion tried and managed to calm her so they could form a plan of action. They decided that they would continue looking separately through the forest on the other side of the creek. Darkion continued his search until he heard a nearby noise. Darkion reacted on instinct and lunged for the noise to find a bandit who was patrolling the area. Darkion attacked the bandit and defeated him in four seconds flat. The bandit was still conscious, but there was no way for him to fight back.

"Have you seen a boy around the age of 11 with red hair and a marking under his right eye? You better tell me what you know or so help me god, you are going to wish you were never born," Darkion said with a glare.

"Oh so you know the brat. Well he's about to be executed as we speak. He got caught wandering in our territory and we might of let him leave unscaved, but he decided to run his mouth to the boss. The nerve of that kid just earned him a ticket to the grave," the bandit said with a chuckle.

"Where are they, tell me now or I'll split open your skull!" Darkion yelled.

The bandit pointed in a direction and Darkion sprinted toward his target's location. He ran until he reached a clearing. He saw Simon tied to a tree with a knife to his throat and surrounded by bandits. A bandit stepped forward with a smug expression on his face. He was wearing a damaged coat that looked like it had been worn by someone of wealth, but was now torn in places and had smudges of dirt and blood on it. He wore a makeshift crown that consisted of teeth and shiny trinkets. Darkion concluded that the bandit in observation was probably the leader of the group.

"I knew the fairies would send someone for their comrade, so I hired someone to take care of any wizards they might send," the bandit said.

"What? I don't see any opponents that are capable of taking me down. Who are yo.." Darkion was saying, before dropping to a knee in agony.  
He felt his magic power leave his body in large amounts and was helpless as he was tied to a tree just like Simon.

"Darkion! Are you okay? Please talk to me!" Simon yelled in frustration.

Darkion didn't have the energy to formulate a response, so Simon started started crying out of shame and fury.

'This all might my fault. If I had just listened to Darkion and mom, I wouldn't be in this situation. What's even worse is that I dragged Darkion into this mess, because of my idiotic actions,' Simon thought in regret.

Simon was cut loose from the tree, but still couldn't fight back because his hands were still bound behind his back. He was forced to his knees and Darkion could only watch as the leader prepared to run him through with a spear. Darkion tried to reach the rest of his group through Warren's telepathy, but found that he was out of range and immediately cursed himself for not contacting them when he'd found a lead on Simon. Darkion thought of all the time he'd known Simon and all the memories they had together.

Flashback

It had been about a month since Darkion had arrived at the guild and since then Erza had taken him in and made him her apprentice. Erza was kind and gentle toward her apprentice, which helped Darkion to adjust rather quickly. After that month it was discovered that Erza was pregnant and that she was about three months in. Darkion really didn't know how to react at the news, but he ended up congratulating his master. He was after all happy for her.

6 months later

Erza's belly had swollen to a considerable size by now and her appetite had grown along with her fiery temper. She was enjoying her strawberry cake while conversing with Jellal, which Darkion had met a few months earlier. He wasn't around much, but Erza said he had good reason not to be. Suddenly Erza let out a grunt of pain as she gripped the bar counter so hard it snapped. Everyone knew what that meant, so Jet went to get Porlyusica, while Mira and Wendy helped Erza to the infirmary.

What followed was lots of screaming and curses upon Jellal and his nether regions. With one final scream that was louder than the others, a shrill cry much different from the previous ones, filled the room. Darkion sat outside the room for another hour before he was called in by Erza. He entered the room and saw Erza's sweat covered face, but looked toward the bundle in her arms and could see a little patch of red hair on the infant's head. She looked tired, but she had the most loving expression as she looked upon her newborn infant. She beckoned him toward her bedside. He walked over to her side and she spoke.

"Darkion, I would you to meet Simon," Erza said in gentle voice.

Darkion had a better view of the baby at this angle and looked in awe at the miracle nestled in Erza's arms.

5 years later

It was in the evening and Erza, Simon, and Darkion were having dinner. Dinner was accompanied with conversations between the trio. Simon was rambling on about something while Darkion was lost in thought.

"What do you think big brother?" Simon asked.

Darkion was caught off guard when Simon had referred to him as his brother.

"Simon, I'm sorry buddy but were not brothers. I'm just your mom's apprentice," Darkion replied.

Erza had a slightly disappointed look on her face, but Darkion failed to notice. Even though Darkion reminded Simon several times that they weren't related, he still chose to call him big brother from that point forward.

Flashback End

Darkion realized at this moment that it didn't matter that he wasn't a blood relative of Simon and that Simon was still like a little brother to him and Erza was like the mother he never had.

Simon sat shivering out of fear and felt a weight in the pit of his stomach. He felt an energy in his veins. He felt adrenaline and magic power. He focused that power in one final attempt to accomplish the one thing that had alluded him for the entirety of his training.

"Requip!" he yelled as he was enveloped in a bright glow.

When the glow faded he was wearing steel armor that had a fairy tail mark on his the left shoulder plate. The armor blocked the incoming attack and Simon summoned a dagger to cut his bindings and got into a battle stance.


	6. Chapter 6

Titania's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. This is my first multi-chapter story. Please leave reviews and no flames. All characters not recognized from fairy tail are mine and I would appreciate it if you could refrain from stealing them.

Found

Simon rushed forward blade in hand, managed to free Darkion, and inflict some minor injuries to the bandits. Darkion still couldn't use his magic, so he disarmed one of the bandits and joined Simon in fighting them off. He managed to take out a few of the bandits and glanced at Simon who was handling the bandits quite easily. It was then that Darkion realized Simon might be ready to go on missions without his mother. Simon finished off the last of the bandits by himself, exquipped his armor, and sat down out of exhaustion.

"You caused your mother much grief over the stunt you pulled," Darkion said with a stern expression.

Simon looked down at the ground with a shameful expression.

"I know, I just wanted to prove myself."

"Well I don't have a say on what happens this time and your mom will most certainly punish you in some way."

With that said, the two made their way back toward the creek and arrived to the sight of Erza crying while sitting on a log. The other guild members looked solemn and a few were trying to console Erza. The guild members looked up, including Erza and suddenly she had Simon locked into a tight hug. Her sadness and anguish suddenly turned into fury as she released him from her death grip of a hug. Simon looked into his mother's eyes to see a glare that could make grown men weep out of fear. Simon gulped, but then looked down in shame. He could see the pain he had caused his mother and he knew that he deserved whatever punishment she gave him.

"I'm sorry mother." His gaze darted up to look into her eyes, but then went back to the ground.

She sighed and stepped back from Simon, which confused him.

"I don't know what your punishment is going to be yet. This is too serious for me to just come up with a punishment on the spot," Erza explained.

"But don't you dare think you're getting out of being punished for your actions. You could've gotten yourself killed and the worry that you put me through can't even be put into words."

Everyone got ready to head back toward the train station and Simon followed Erza closely, occasionally sparing a glance in her direction. He was silent most of the train ride home, until he thought he would lighten the mood.

"Hey mom?" he asked cautiously.

"What is it Simon?" She asked with slight irritation.

"I thought that there was something else you might want to know."

"Don't tell me you did something else that is cause for concern," she replied.

"N-no nothing like that," he stuttered nervously.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Well what then?"

"Well I was put into a difficult position and I…."

"You were put into a difficult position because you acted without thinking of the consequences," She said with a reprimanding tone.

"Bu-"

"No buts Simon. I'm trying my hardest to contain my anger and not raise my voice at you, but if you keep trying to make up excuses, I don't think I can keep this up," She replied with finality.

The rest of the train ride was silent and awkward. When they arrived in Magnolia, the rest of the guild members went to the guild and Erza along with Simon and Darkion went home. Dinner was silent and afterward Simon did the dishes and went to bed. Erza and Darkion remained in the kitchen after Simon had left.

"Did he say anything to you?" she asked.

"He said he was trying to prove himself. My guess is that he was responding to my refusal to bring him on my mission," Darkion replied.

"That's probably it. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, I'd say he's pretty shaken up. I don't know if he told you, but he came really close to dying."

Erza's eyes widened in shock. 'She almost lost her baby today.' That thought shook her to her very core.

"Thank you for being there," Erza said with genuine gratitude.

"It's no problem." Although in the back of his mind, he was pondering on whether or not he should tell Erza about Simon requiping armor, but decided against it.

The two finally went to bed after their short conversation.

Simon lay in bed, covered in sweat. He was tossing and turning, but awoke startled at the nightmare he just had. He crawled out of bed and checked the time. It was two o'clock in the morning, so he creeped into his mother's room, where she was sound asleep. He crawled into bed beside her and snuggled into her arms. She shifted slightly and held him closer to her chest as a warm smile adorned her face. They slept soundly and the anger Erza felt was momentarily forgotten.

Erza awoke to see Simon snuggled in her arms. 'He must've had a nightmare," she thought to herself. She had been thinking about yesterday's events and had decided on a punishment for Simon, so she roused him from his peaceful slumber.

"It's time to wake up Simon."

Simon groaned and sat up. His mother gave him a look that said she meant business, which compelled him to jump out of bed in an instant.

"I have decided on a punishment for your actions," She said with a stern tone.

"You will not be allowed to go to the guild or have contact with any of your friends, excluding Darkion, for a month. You will do all the chores in the house for this month. Also, during this month you will be put through the most brutal training you've ever been through. Since you think you can handle taking jobs by yourself, you should be able to handle this training without whining. Just know that whining will only make it worse," she said with a commanding tone.

"I understand and accept my punishment."

And so began the month of hell.


End file.
